1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to systems and methods for providing a recreational activity. More specifically, this application relates to systems and methods for providing a recreational game involving the throwing of paper airplanes through a series of hoops. This application further relates to a kit having a set of articles that can be used to play a paper airplane game. This application still further relates to one or more hoops useful in a paper airplane game, which can be located on various objects in a playing environment.
2. Background
Paper airplanes are toy aircrafts that are made out or paper, paperboard, card stock or another similar material. These toys aircrafts are made, for example, by folding one or more sheets of paper to have one or two wings with a fold of paper below the wing(s) that can be held as the user throws the paper airplane. Numerous styles of paper airplanes are known that can be made by folding one or more sheets of paper using a predetermined pattern.